Neutre
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Être neutre, être banal... Est-ce que ça a du bon ? Voila le point de vue D'Akuroma, après avoir vu Sonoko Harmonia, une amie de longue date.


**Disclamer :** tout l'univers de Pokemon appartiens a Satoshi TAJIRI. Sonoko m'appartiens

 **Note :** Je sais pas du tout si il y aura une suite ou non, je comptais faire les années ou ils se sont connu, mais je vais voir les retours que j'aurai.. ^^. Petites infos pour s'eux qui on lu mes autres fics :

\- Akuroma n'a rien a voir avec le petit frère de Sonoko dans mes autres fics, seulement que j'aime ce perso et c'est pour ça que j'ai nommé un de mes OC comme ça

\- La fanfiction n'a pas beaucoup de lien avec "je ne suis pas comme mon frère" a part quelques échos par-ci par la.

* * *

Ils étaient de base tous les deux neutres. Ils étaient, tous les deux, fiers d'avoir une blouse blanche et être appelé « professeur ». Ils s'étaient connus dans une grande école, pour essayé d'avoir un diplôme. Diplôme qu'avait eu les deux futurs professeurs hauts la main. Mais, en simplement quelques années, ils avaient littéralement changé de bord. Cela c'était passé le jour ou l'un d'entre eux était devenu un boss de team. Enfin, était devenue une boss de team serai plus juste.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges. Pas très grande physiquement malheureusement, selon elle, mais elle se faisait remarquer par son génie. C'était selon certaines personnes un génie incompris, car elle avait de bonnes idées, mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre. Il n'y avait réellement personne qui la comprenait ? Non, il y avait plusieurs personnes, mais particulièrement une autre personne, aussi neutre que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus : c'était Akuroma.

Akuroma avait dissous il y a peu de temps la Néo-team Plasma. Il avait compris certaines choses sur le potentiel des pokemon, et il devait essayer de faire en sorte de mieux comprendre ce qui se passer. Pour ça, il devait aller à Alola, une région assez petite. Il avait entendu dire qu'un certain Ted Harmonia, Frère de Sonoko Harmonia, était aller dans cette région après avoir perdu la mémoire. Akuroma s'était attardé sur le prénom de Sonoko, il avait connu une Sonoko... Mais, ce n'était pas une Harmonia, loin de là. C'était une Susuki-Ishii reconnue Ouka. Mais... Il y avait eu une photo, et c'était bien la bonne Sonoko, elle avait pas changé depuis les cinq mois ou ils ne s'étaient plus du tout vu. Le jeune scientifique, c'était débrouiller pour retrouver la jeune femme, elle était dans la région de Kalos. Plus précisément a Romant-sous-bois, dans une petite maison. Heureusement que les personnes qui vivaient dans cette ville au nord de Kalos connaissaient bien Sonoko. Akuroma toqua à la porte de la maison désignée par les habitants

« J'arrive ! » Fit une voix Féminine

C'était la voix de Sonoko. Nikolaï toussa, puis remit bien sa blouse. Il essayait de trouvé les mots pour bien expliquer pourquoi il était là... Surtout, il voulait savoir pourquoi c'était devenue une Harmonia. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouge ouvrit la porte. Elle avait ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, des petites tresses qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine. Avant de réaliser qui était a la porte et avant de sourire, son visage paraissait froid.

« - Oh Akuroma je m'attendais pas a te voir ! Avoua Sonoko  
\- Heureux de voir que tout va bien Miss Susuki-Ouka. Fit Akuroma. Enfin, Miss Harmonia  
\- Ne soit pas si formel avec moi, c'est Sonoko ne l'oublie pas ! Et... Tu as l'air perplexe en disant Harmonia. Dit Sonoko naturellement  
\- Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es devenue une Harmonia en a peine cinq mois, alors que Ghetis a disparut depuis un an. Répondit Akuroma  
\- Oh, juste ça, viens rentre ! Je vais t'expliquer »

La jeune fille fit signe au scientifique de rentrer. C'est ce qu'Akuroma fit, et il s'assit à la table qui était située au milieu de la pièce. C'était une petite maison, avec de quoi faire a mangé, un lit a deux places, une télévision, une bibliothèque, un ordinateur et de nombreux livres, papier, dossier et dessin d'enfantin au sol. Comme il voyait, les problèmes d'organisation de Sonoko ne s'étaient toujours pas réglés. Akuroma fut interpellé par les dessins enfantins. Elle avait des enfants ? Depuis quand ? Avec qui ? La jeune femme était devant sa cuisinière

« - Vous pouvez sortir, il y a rien a craindre, c'est un ami. Avoua Sonoko  
\- À qui tu... »

À peine sa phrase commencé, Akurma vit quelques pokemon a la fil indienne. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq ; un petit blizzi, un petit piffeuil, un petit Mistigrix, un petit Tutafeh et un ectoplasma. Akuroma connaissait bien ce dernier Pokemon. Les petits pokemon continuèrent leurs dessins qu'ils avaient ccommencé

« - Ah je vois mieux maintenant... Avoua Akuroma  
\- Ça peut faire bizarre, je dois avouer. Dit Sonoko  
\- Alors tu m'explique enfin ? Demanda Akuroma  
\- Toujours aussi impatient, a ce que je vois... N'est-ce pas Akuroma? »

Sonoko arriva avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et une tasse de café Noir. Elle posa la tasse de café devant nikolaï avant de s'asseoir avec son chocolat chaud devant son ami.

« - J'ai appris par Ghetis que j'avais le même adn que les Harmonia. Avoua Sonoko  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait que tu le sais qu'a tes 25 ans ?  
\- Tu le sais, mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu, j'avais jusqu'à mes 4 ans le nom de ma mère puis Aragon m'a reconnu. Dit Sonoko  
\- Ah oui suis-je bête... Mais pour être une Harmonia faut être reconnu par ton père non ? Demanda Akuroma  
\- Par un Harmonia, comme quoi il y a une vraie ressemblance avec un membre de la famille. Ghetis me l'a envoyé par mail avant de partir on ne sait où. J'ai montré à un Juge, et je suis devenue une Harmonia. Expliqua Sonoko  
\- Je pensais que tu détestais ton père, donc c'était pour ça que tu allais jamais prendre son nom de famille.  
\- Je voulais que le nom de famille Harmonia soit de nouveau porter fièrement. Dit Sonoko. Et je voulais sortir de l'ombre et des ténèbres cette famille »

Il était connu que les Harmonia avaient était tous mauvait en temps qu'Homme, Sonoko devait savoir un peu plus sur cette famille qui était maintenant la sienne. Effectivement, la jeune scientifique expliqua à son collègue que certain Harmonia avaient essayé de se rebeller, mais qu'ils avaient tous connu une mort prématurer. En ecoutant les expliquations de Sonoko, Akuroma avait l'impression que les harmonia pouvaient être soient des gens très bien - ce qui était assez rare, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face - ou des mauvais. Et Sonoko, était pile-poil la frontière entre le bien et le mal... La fille neutre, quelle a toujours été. Qui aurai pu croire que les gens les plus opposées au monde pouvait avoir un enfant ensemble ? Akuroma bu un peu de son café avant d'avoir son regard attiré par une photo. C'était Sonoko avec un homme aux cheveux bleus. Le scientifique reconnu un Homme, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux de la même couleur. Ils avaient l'air d'être assez proches

« - Toujours en couple avec typea ce que je vois. Fit Akuroma en fixant la photo.  
\- Toujours jaloux a ce que je vois. Reprit Sonoko. Et il un prénom je te ferai dire »

Sonoko était en couple avec dresseur de pokemon. Et ça depuis ses vingt-ans. Akuroma en avait entendu parler comme quelqu'un qui pouvait être très sûr de lui malgré le fait qu'il ne préparait pas toujours ses plans en avance. Le scientifique n'aimait pas fort ce genre de personne, mais, il devait bien avouer que ce dresseur avait fait en sorte que Sonoko soit plus sûre d'elle est beaucoup moins timide. C'était le seul point positif qu'il pouvait trouver. Parallèlement, cet homme pas trop le genre de personne qu'était Akuroma, trop calme, trop réfléchit, trop neutre... De vrai opposé, pourtant Sonoko avait l'air d'apprécier le genre de personne qu'était ce dresseur

« - Je suis pas jaloux. Répliqua Akuroma  
\- À peine ! Sonoko rigolait  
-Je pose des questions. Dit Akuroma avant de se forcer a rire  
\- Si tu le dis. Avoua Sonoko. Tu es venu que pour mon nom de famille ?  
\- Non... Je voulais savoir si tu ne pouvais pas me dire comment Ted est venu à Alola.  
-En bateau. Il a prit le bateau a Hoenn vu qu'a l'époque, on y était. »

Le ton de Sonoko se fit un peu plus froid. Sa voix chaleureuse était partie quand on avait parler de Ted. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Akuroma en comprenant sa faute fit un petit sourire puis réfléchit quelques secondes

« - ça serai bien qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble, avant que je parte a Alola.  
\- On va faire quoi ? Questionna Sonoko  
\- Toujours aussi curieuse a ce que je vois »

Les choses n'avaient pas spécialement changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, toujours des discutions banales, neutre. À l'image de leur façon de penser. Akuroma regrettait d'être aussi Neutre ? Sans toute, vu que toutes ses relations étaient au point mort. En particulier avec Sonoko


End file.
